fahrenheitfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan Kirsten
Alan Kirsten is an unseen character in '' Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy''. He was murdered by Anton Janos two decades before the start of the story, and whose case would come to the attention of Detective Carla Valenti to find out more about the mysterious murders around New York City. Carla Valenti is initially made aware of the Kirsten case after being sent a mysterious email by an unknown sender with no title that simply said, "It's all happened before... Kirsten." The case was classified and the archives showed there were no reports and no evidences but did list the police officer in charge. She would go on to meet the former investigator and the killer to find out more about the case, which had incredible similarities to her current case. Kirsten Case On January 28th, 1988, Alan Kirsten was shopping at the local supermarket in the kitchen accessories aisle when Anton Janos suddenly grabbed a knife and stabbed him. Kirsten was stabbed three times to the heart, severing his arteries and killing him while Janos carved a two-headed snake on each forearm. After committing the crime, Janos proceeded to sit beside the deceased Kirsten with a blank stare and waited to be apprehended by the authorities. With no prior history of drugs or mental illness, it would be deemed temporary insanity but Janos was later committed into Bellevue Asylum anyways for making claims such as being innocent and the true killer possessed him, being able to see the true killer's crimes through visions, the world will end in ice and talking about the Orange Clan, a secret government that seeks ultimate power. The lead detective of the case at the time was Robert Mitchell, who was intrigued by what caused such a man to commit the murder. While investigating, he accidentally came across other similar cases that took place within months of each other and spanned across many years, and each one was locked up tight. Mitchell ended up being pulled from the case and instead offered the job as an instructor at the academy, which he took, but he always thought about the case. Story After the Doc's Diner murder, Carla Valenti was sent a mysterious email by The Invisibles who lead her in the direction of the Kirsten case to prove Lucas' innocence and to make her aware of the Orange Clan's existence. The Kirsten case was classified and nothing was found in the archives save for the police officer in charge's name. This lead to her meeting with the former investigator, Robert Mitchell, at a shooting range, and the killer, Anton Janos, at the mental asylum. Although she learns of the strange circumstances surrounding these cases, Carla remains skeptical and continues to pursue Lucas. It's later revealed in the story that the Orange Clan is real and are trying to gain unlimited power by finding a Child, the Indigo Child whose coming has been prophesied for two thousand years. The murders are actually human sacrifices performed by an ancient Mayan Oracle who appears as a hooded figure and possesses long life and supernatural powers. He chooses an executor and victim at random seven times every seven years for two thousand years to receive visions of the Child's location. Quotes Trivia *The known earliest victim of the Oracle that is named *Case number is HN62-84T551 *Anton's comments while being questioned by Carla Valenti suggests that he may be haunted by the apparition of Kirsten, similar to how Lucas will have visions of John Winston. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased